Rain
by Khamoshyian
Summary: Eren aimait Jean. Plus que tous. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du même avis ; et le jour où celui-ci lui annonce qu'il le quitte pour sa meilleure amie, Mikasa, Eren sent sont cœur exploser en mille morceaux. Encore une fois, la vie est impitoyable avec lui. L'achevant toujours au bon moment. Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas destiné à vivre avec lui finalement ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir, Bref, salut à vous qui êtes venu lire ma première histoire sur ce site !

Cela me réjoui. Cette histoire m'est venu il y a... Longtemps, très longtemps. Et je vous laisse sans plus attendre la découvrir.

P.S : Sorry pour les fautes !

* * *

La pluie... Quelle douce odeur que celle de l'air humide par les jours de pluie. Quel son mélodieux que celui de la pluie qui tombe de ces nuages gris, qui accumulent dans un cercle sans fin l'eau des mers et des océans, pour venir s'échouer sur le sol de cette terre qui le rend ensuite sous ordre des rayons du soleil qui aide à l'évaporation de l'H2O. Beaucoup diraient qu'ils n'aiment pas la pluie, souvent accompagnée de froid qui vient vous hérisser les poils des bras et vous procurer des frissons. Ou bien parce qu'elle les surprends, méchamment, eux qui n'ont pas de quoi s'abriter, collant ainsi leurs vêtements à leur peau de façon désagréable, ralentissant leurs mouvements et augmentant les risques de rester clouer au lit à cause d'un simple rhume qui fait grimper votre fièvre, bouche votre nez coulant de mouquires dégoûtantes et vous brûle la gorge, rendant votre voix rauque. Sans oublier cette fatigue qui s'accroche à vous comme un paresseux à sa branche, ne voulant lâcher prise, sous aucun prétextes.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas son cas. C'est tout le contraire. Il aime la pluie. La laisser tomber dans ses cheveux, les mouillants. Refroidissant son corps qui cherche cette source de chaleur. Même lorsqu'il est au sec, ses cheveux laissent couler ses gouttes le long de son corps. Le soleil l'empêche de réfléchir. L'eau refroidit son esprits en ébullition. Mettant du clair dans ses idées alors qu'elles s'embrouillent par la chaleur qui lui colle à la peau. Il aime l'hiver. Tout simplement. C'est sa saison favorite. Et l'été, celle qu'il déteste. Dans la liste, elle est tout en bas, seule.

Aujourd'hui, il pleut. Pour son plus grand bonheur. Mais cette fois, il n'y pense pas. Il n'a pas la tête à penser. Il n'a pas le temps de se concentrer sur les sensations de son corps au contacte de l'eau. Son esprit est focalisé sur une seule et unique chose, Jean Kirstein. Vous, vous demandez sûrement pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien la raison est simple mais compliquée à la fois. Jean et Eren sortaient ensemble depuis trois ans maintenant. Mais hier, cette « tête de cheval » comme il aimait l'appeler, lui avait avoué être tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie, Mikasa, et que donc, il le quittait pour tenter sa chance. Et Eren n'avait toujours pas digéré. Il en voulait beaucoup à Jean de l'avoir quitté, pour sur, mais aussi à Mikasa pour lui avoir volé l'homme qu'il aimait. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait. Mikasa s'en contre fichait éperdument de Jean, elle ne l'aimait pas et ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Mais même en sachant cela, il était en colère contre sa sœur de cœur. Elle ne le savait même pas, n'ayant pas encore était informée de la nouvelle qui allait la surprendre voir même - pour ne pas dire à coup sur, la mettre en colère. Mais Eren se refusait depuis qu'il s'était fait larguer, à lui parler. Alors il sortait. Errant dans les rues et là, sous la pluie, un simple t-shirt clair à manches courtes sur le dos, son pantalon blanc et ses baskets marrons. Il marche, sans savoir vers où, mais il marche, laissant ses pas le guider vers un futur qu'il espère meilleure. Il voulait oublier. Il priait pour que ce soit un rêve et qu'il se réveille dans son lit ou encore mieux, dans les bras de Jean, et que rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé. Mais c'était belle et bien réelle. Pour son plus grand désespoir.

Il fini par s'arrêter, levant la tête vers le ciel. Laissant les gouttes percuter son front, pour glisser le long de son nez, le contournant, suivant les courbes de son visage, avant d'aller s'échouer sur le sol. « Plic-Ploc ! », inlassable son des gouttes d'eau qui tombent autour de lui sans relâche, avec toujours plus d'énergie. Une larmes vint glisser le long de sa joue. Ou peut être est-ce une gouttes de pluie ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment et s'en fichait. Il soupira. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à se lasser d'entendre ses soupirs percer le son de la pluie. Il s'apitoie sur son propre sort. « Pourquoi moi ? » « Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi ? » « Je n'est jamais eu de chance » Et bla bla bla. Lassant sa conscience de sa stupidité et de son comportement gamin et pas du tout approprié pour un garçon de dix-sept ans. Soudain, à travers les gouttes de pluie. Une voix. Masculine ? Non. Féminine. Qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Mikasa. Non. Il ne veux pas la voir. Il fait demi tour après avoir baissé la tête et commence à partir. Elle persiste cependant, continuant de l'appeler, presque avec désespoir. Elle accélère le pas, jusqu'à être suffisamment proche pour pouvoir poser sa main avec fermeté sur son épaule, le stoppant dans sa course, le forçant à se retourner pour la regarder dans les yeux. Pour qu'elle puisse lire la colère comme la tristesse dans son regard bleu/vert qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien pour l'avoir tant de fois sondé, lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle sait d'ailleurs qu'il ne supporte pas lorsqu'elle fait ça. Mais c'est pour son bien. Alors elle lit en lui à travers ses yeux. Et laisse les mots qui envahissent son esprits sortirent de par sa bouche.

" Tu t'es engueulé avec Jean ? "

En plein dans le mille. Mais pas que. Il siffle entre ses dents avant de se détacher de sa prise pour reprendre sa route sans un regard vers elle. Il ne veux pas lui parler. De toute façon, il sait qu'elle va aller voire Jean. Et lui, il lui dira. Il lui dira tout de A à Z, jusqu'à ses sentiments pour elle et... Il sert les poings, ne voulant s'imaginer cette possibilité. Il sert les dents pour empêcher un jurons dans sortir. Il sent la colère monter en lui en entendant Mikasa le suivre et essayer de le retenir. Elle y arrive d'ailleurs. Elle prend avec fermeté son poignet entre ses doigts et le tourne vers elle avant que son autre main vienne percuter la joue du garçon dans un bruit sourd, laissant une marque rouge. Eren est d'abord surpris avant que la colère ne reprenne le dessus et qu'il ne regarde la fille avec haine, ce qui la surprend et qu'il ne lui rende son coup, plus violent ; même si il sait qu'elle a bien plus de force que lui, il donne tous, il fait passer toutes ses émotions dans cette frappe qui fait reculer Mikasa de surprise. Elle porte sa main à sa joue, la tenant en fixant avec de gros yeux son ami qui sert les poings. Se retenant de continuer. Il préfère parler que la taper. Car après tout, elle n'a rien fait. Elle est innocente.

" Fous moi la paix, je veux pas te voire, ni toi ni jean ! C'est de ta faute si il m'a quitté ! "

Mikasa ouvre en grand ses yeux. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il veux dire en l'accusant mais elle sait que Jean n'est pas innocent. Elle fronce les sourcils et part. Eren ne la retient pas. Il sait qu'elle va voire Jean. Et ça l'énerve comme ça le soulage. Voulant se calmer, il reprend sa route, continuant de laisser ses pieds le guider jusqu'à une petite maison avec une jolie devanture et un jardin magnifiquement décoré. Sans attendre, il ouvre le petit portillon pour le refermer et s'avance vers la porte ou il toque avant d'attendre, son regard baissé. C'est après quelques minutes que la porte s'ouvre sur un garçon blond. Armin, son meilleur ami et confident. Celui-ci, en le voyant, ne cherche pas à comprendre, et l'invite à entrer pour le sécher et surtout, l'écouter car il sait qu'il ne va pas bien et qu'il a, par conséquent, besoins de parler. Ils montent dans la chambre du blond et celui-ci lui offre une serviette pour s'essuyer. Il n'engage pas la conversation. Il le laisse le faire. Il sait qu'il va prendre automatiquement la parole pour vider son sac. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cette scène arrive. Et comme l'avait prédis Armin, Eren décolle les lèvres pour commencer son récit. Son ami ne dit rien, l'écoute, attentif. Il le laisse finir. Et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il a terminé qu'il le réconforte et l'aide, même si là, il n'a pas grand conseil à donner. Eren sait déjà tout. C'est juste la frustration qui fait que. La seule chose qu'il lui faut, c'est du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

* * *

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Et de DEUX !

Bon ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas tout autant que le premier qui ressemblait plus à un mini prologue, à une petite intro, et je m'excuse encore une fois pour les fautes.

* * *

" Tu es sur de vouloir aller en cours ? " Fut la première chose que lui demanda Armin le lendemain matin lorsqu'il découvrit l'état de son ami. Il était la définition même d'une épave, d'un cadavre ambulant, d'une personne ayant subit une lobotomie, le transformant en un véritable légume. Il faisait pitié à voir. Trop pour que s'en soit normale. Armin se surprit même à dire qu'il n'était pas dans un tel état lorsque sa mère décéda ; si ce n'est même pire. Eren était là, allongé dans le lit de son ami qui se préparait dans le silence, son corps enroulé dans les couvertures et le regard vague, vide, fixant le mur devant lui. Celui-ci fini tout de même par se relever dans un soupire résigné peu de temps avant que son meilleur ami n'ait terminé. Le blond regarda le brun se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain où il prit une bonne douche pour se réveiller avant de se préparer, remettant les habits de la veille - manque de rechange oblige. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau, Armin soupira, l'air triste pour son ami.

" Eren. " L'appelât-il avant d'abandonner l'idée de le faire changer d'avis sur son choix d'aller à l'école. Peut être qu'après tout, cela allait lui faire du bien, même si aller en cours signifiait retrouver sa bande dont Jean et Mikasa faisait partit. Il avait peur de la réaction du brun. Malgré tout, et n'ayant pas vraiment le choix - Eren étant d'un naturel très têtu qu'il tenait de sa mère, Armin prit la serviette dont il s'était servit pour s'essuyer les cheveux et s'avança vers le brun qui s'était rassit sur le bord du lit.

Le brun se laissa essuyer les cheveux sans broncher, tel un assisté, un dépendant de l'extrême. Comme sa mère avant qu'elle ne parte, cinq ans plus tôt de sa maladie. Depuis la naissance d'Eren, elle n'avait pas quitté sont lit, ne le pouvant pas. C'était son père qui s'occupait de lui. Enfin, si on peux vraiment appeler ça " s'occuper de son fils ". Il se contentait de lui faire à manger et de le changer. Dès qu'il fut assez grand pour se débrouiller seul, son paternel l'ignora, se bourrant la gueule en s'en prenant à lui quand il était trop saoule, l'insultant de tous les noms, l'accusant d'avoir rendus sa mère dans cet état. Le jour où il apprit que sa femme était morte, fut le pire jour de toute la vie du pauvre Eren qui, et pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, ce fit battre par son père. Depuis ce jour, Eren le fuyait. Comme la peste. une peur insurmontable l'envahissant.

Revenant à la réalité, Eren releva son regard lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Armin pour le voir froncer les sourcils avant de le prendre dans ses bras, frottant son dos avec douceur. Il ne comprit pas la raison de ce soudain élan d'affection. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsque sa vue se brouilla qu'il comprit le pourquoi de ce câlin. Il pleurait. Alors, se laissant aller, il entoura les épaules de son ami et tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule, il pleura. Laissant la pièce se faire envahir par ses sanglots. Par ses râles rauques. Lorsqu'il fut enfin calmé, il se détacha du blond qui lui offrit un sourire timide en guise d'encouragement et de soutiens. Les deux garçon finirent par sortir de la chambre à coucher, rejoignant le salon calme, le grand père d'Armin dormant toujours. Il en avait bien besoin. Prenant donc, leur petit-déjeuner en silence, les deux amis finirent par quitter la maison du blond peu de temps après, direction le lycée. Eren pensait, ou plutôt espérait qu'en y allant, il allait se changer les idées. Même si pour ça, il devait voir Jean et Mikasa. Il fallait qu'il surmonte tout ça. Qu'il soit fort comme il l'a été pour sa mère.

Arrivant à destination, Eren soupira. Tous lui semblait triste et sans vie. Sombre et gris. Fade et Maussade. Sans couleurs. Même la petit Christa n'arrivait pas éblouir sa journée. L'atmosphère était lourde pour Eren. Pesante sur ses épaules. Allant s'asseoir à sa place pour son premier cours de la journée, histoire-géographie, le brun souffla. Même la bonne humeur et la connerie de Connie et Sasha n'arrivaient pas à ne serait-ce le faire esquisser un sourire. Même le plus minime. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de pleurer. Ses ami n'eurent d'ailleurs aucun mal à le voir. Et après un regard entre eux, le groupe composé de Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Christa, Marco et Bertholdt se tourna vers Armin qui après un regard vers son ami, décida de lire la vérité sur son état de zombie dépressif.

" T'es pas sérieux ! " S'exclama haut et fort Connie tandis que Christa tourna vers son ami un regard triste et compatissant ; mais déjà le brun ne regardait plus. Son regard brillant et emplit d'une profonde tristesse mélangé à de la haine regardait ailleurs.

Fronçant les sourcils en se tournant, elle comprit bien vite la raison de l'état actuel de son ami et après un coup de coude à Armin, tous se tournèrent pour voir Jean et Mikasa, postés à l'entrée de la salle de classe. Mikasa avait le regard sombre et fusillait la tête de cheval du regard. Celui-ci baissait la tête, visiblement honteux. Après un moment, Mikasa entra dans la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas sur vers Eren qui détourna le regard, posant son regard sur l'extérieur. Admirant la vue qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir contemplé des millions de fois en cours lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Avec hésitation, le jeune femme prit la parole.

" Eren... Je... Je suis désolée. Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable mais... " Sa voix se brisa, surprenant Eren qui se tourna vers Mikasa qui baissait la tête avant de se tourner vers Jean qui posa un regard désolé sur Eren. Celui-ci ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à comprendre. Serrant les dents, il se retint de partir en courant. Au lieu de ça, il posa sur le nouveau couple un regard des plus noir, le genre de regard qu'Eren gardait pour son père et qui surprit tout le monde.

" Et bien qu'Est-ce que tu attends ? Va le rejoindre ton chérie adoré ! " Siffla sombrement Eren avant qu'il ne tourne son regard en face de lui, ignorant sa meilleure amie. il ne savait même pas si il devait encore l'appeler ainsi. Pas après ce qu'elle et l'autre connard de cheval lui avait fait. Jean qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de l'échange s'approcha, prêt à prendre la défense de Mikasa.

" Tu pourrais lui parler autrement, Jäger ! "

Son ton était incertain ce qui rendait la chose peu crédible mais qui énerva tout de même le brun qui se redressa d'un bon, serrant les poing pour ne pas le lui envoyer dans la figure. Connie tenta de le retenir en lui attrapant le bras mais Eren se dégagea facilement. Lorsqu'il était dans ce genre d'état, il valait mieux ne pas le contredire et allait dans son sens. Car il était dangereux de provoquer un Jäger en colère, très dangereux.

" Toi la ferme. On peux dire que tu n'as pas perdu de temps, hein ? " Jamais je te quitterais ". N'Est-ce pas les mots que tu m'as dit deux jours avant de me larguer pour Mikasa qui, malgré ma douleur et en connaissant ma situation, s'est mise avec toi ?! Et vous voulez que je sois gentil ?! Tu me quittes comme une merde pour ma meilleure amie et tu veux que face comme si de rien était ?! "

La voix d'Eren n'était plus qu'un grondement sombre. La plupart des élèves s'étaient tu pour écouter et observer l'échange, surprit de voir Eren d'habitude si enjoué malgré les bagarres fréquentes, dans un tel état de rage.

" Eren... " Tenta Mikasa en voulant poser sa main sur son bras qui fut rejeté par Eren qui posa son regard sombre sur elle. " Toi, me touches pas. "

Et sur ses mots, il se rassit, pile avant que le professeur, , n'entre dans la salle de classe, accompagné. Il attendit que tous les élèves soient assit et attentif pour prendre la parole. N'écoutant même les paroles de son professeur, Eren ne fit pas non plus attention au nouvel arrivant. Ce n'est que lorsque sa voix retentit et qu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, que celui-ci tourna son regard vers lui.

" Je m'appelle Levi Ackerman. "

Fronçant les sourcils, Eren se tourna discrètement vers Mikasa qui parut aussi surprise que la plupart des élèves de la classe, signe que le fait qu'ils aient le même nom de famille soit une coïncidence. Revenant par la suite sur lui, Eren se permit de le regarder plus en détaille. Celui-ci était petit, ne dépassant pas les épaules du professeur qui du haut de ses 1m 80 était imposant. Il ne devait pas non plus dépasser Eren qui faisait 1m 70. Malgré cela, il était pâle, très pâle, ce qui contrastait avec sa chevelure noire rasé à la base et dont deux mèches séparaient par une raie de côté, retombaient sur son front sans pour autant cacher ses yeux mi-clos d'un gris acier intimidant. Ce qui était étrange, c'était ses sourcils qui étaient froncés, lui donnant un air plus vieux et blasé, voir irrité. Peut-être qu'être ici l'agacé ? allez savoir.

Reportant de nouveau son regard sur l'extérieur, il se coupa du monde, s'enfermant dans sa bulle, souhaitant être seul. Alors, il oublia. Il oublia ses camarades, il oublia son professeur, il oublia Jean, il oublia Mikasa, il oublia le nouveau, il oublia ses amis. Il oublia où il était. Il oublia son père, il sa défunte mère. Il oublia tout et se laissa aller dans les méandres du silence. De l'ignorance. De la solitude. Il ferma les yeux et il s'imagina, dans un lieu aussi blanc que la neige, pure et chaleureux. Il s'imagina avec sa mère qui lui souriait. Il s'imagina aux creux de ses bras. Le berçant tout en lui chantant une douce mélodie. L'apaisant jusqu'à l'endormir. Il ne se réveilla qu'une fois le cours terminé. Battant plusieurs fois des paupières, il regarda autour de lui, ses camarades parlaient, la plupart étant sortit prendre l'air. Le professeur était, comme à son habitude, à son bureau, lisant un livre en attendant la fin de la pause. Se redressant pour s'étirer tel un chat au réveil, Eren manqua de sursauter en découvrant le nouveau, Levi, assit juste à côté de lui. Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence jusqu'ici, preuve qu'il dormait profondément. Fronçant les sourcils, le brun remarqua que le noiraud avait prit son cahier, pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Le fixant donc un moment, le nouveau fini par poser son regard acier sur Eren qui sentit son cœur rater un battement. L'ignorant, il ne put détourner ses yeux des siens et après un moment qui lui parut être une éternité, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

" Hum... " Commençât-il avant de baisser son regard pour remarquer une chose. L'écriture présente sur son cahier n'était pas la sienne, elle était beaucoup plus jolie. Relevant donc son regard vers le noiraud qui releva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, il comprit pourquoi il avait son cahier, mais ignorait toujours pourquoi il s'était donné la peine de prendre le cours pour lui . " merci. " Fut la seule chose qu'il dit, se traitant par la même occasion de gros abruti.

Levi releva le deuxième sourcil avant de les froncer de nouveau, lâchant un soupir irrité. Fallait le dire si Eren le dérangeait.

" Tsk ! "

D'accord, sympa la réponse. Il aurait imaginé quelque chose de plus construit comme un sujet, un verbe et un complément mais bon. Ignorant la mauvaise du nouveau, il se tourna vers Connie et Sasha qui riaient juste derrière lui. En voyant Eren, les deux amoureux sourirent de concert et à la surprise général, réussirent à le faire sourire, ce qui les rendit fou de joie.

" Eren à sourit ! Youpi ! " S'écria Connie, faisant exploser de rire Sasha et attirant l'attention du reste du groupe qui vinrent se joindre à eux, heureux de retrouver leur Eren.

Détournant un moment le regard, Eren fronça les sourcils en découvrant la place de Jean et Mikasa vident. Mais pourquoi pensait-il à eux ? Il fallait qu'il les oubli ! Et vite ! Revenant sur ses amis, il écouta d'une oreille distraite Connie faire une blague vaseuse qui fit tout de même rire, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Levi assit à côté d'Eren ne s'élève, attirant l'attention du groupe d'amis.

" Oï, gamin ! "

Se tournant vers Levi en fronçant les sourcils l'air de dire " t'es sérieux ? On a un peu le même âge mais à part ça je suis un gamin. Ok. ".

" Hm ? " Répondit Eren pour montrer au nouveau qu'il avait son attention.

" Tu as tous tes cours au complet ? "

La question eu pour effet de surprendre autant Eren que ses amis qui malgré les apparences, écoutaient d'une oreille attentive la discussion entre les deux garçons. Après un moment de silence, Eren se remit correctement sur sa chaise, toujours sans comprendre le pourquoi de la question.

" Heu... Oui, pourquoi ? "

Levi ne répondit pas tout de suite, posant d'abord son regard froid sur le cahier de cours d'Eren qui haussa un sourcil.

" Tu pourras me recopier les cours ? "

Eren fut cette fois-ci les gros yeux. Il était sérieux ? Il voulait vraiment que le brun lui recopie tous les cours ? Bien que surpris, Eren posa tout de même une question afin d'éclairer ses lanternes.

" Ouais heu... Mais pourquoi moi ? Surtout que je ne pourrais pas tout te recopier ce soir pour demain. " Ce qui en somme, était logique.

" Tsk, abruti, je te demande pas pour demain, prend le temps qu'il te faudra. Je ne suis pas con au point de te demander ça ! "

Eren fut sur d'une chose, ce type était un poète dans l'âme. Mais il ne releva pas ce détail, et le laissa répondre à sa deuxième question.

" Et j'aime bien comment tu prends tes cours, c'est propre. "

Propre. Il prenait ses cours proprement ? Depuis quand ?! Bon d'accord, ses cahiers étaient très bien entretenu et il tenait à être soigné dans sa rédaction, mais au point de dire que c'était propre ! N'était-ce pas un peu beaucoup abusé ? Autant prendre le cahier de Christa ! A côté, le sien est un vrai torchon bon à jeter. N'y trouvant rien à répondre, Eren garda le silence jusqu'à ce que le cours reprenne.

Eren soupira de désespoir, attirant ainsi l'attention de Levi. Il allait devoir passer chez lui pour prendre ses affaires de cours, génial, lui qui ne voulait pas croiser son père. Remarque, il aurait été obligé dans tous les cas d'y retourner pour préparer un sac de rechange pour la semaine, la passant chez Armin comme chaque que son père était à la maison. Il savait qu'après, son paternel retournait travailler pendant deux bonnes semaines. Deux semaines de pure tranquillité.

* * *

Reviews pour ce second chapitre ?


	3. Chapter 3

Comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas quoi mettre en guise commentaire si ce n'est que je m'excuse pour les fautes.

* * *

Posté devant chez lui, fixant la porte d'entrée de ses yeux montrant toute son inquiétude, Eren inspira comme pour se donner du courage ; et après un dernier regard à Armin qui attendait prêt à partir dans la voiture qui était conduite par son grand père, le brun abaissa la poignet de la porte d'entrée tout en douceur. Il savait que son paternel ne la fermait jamais, étant ainsi alerté lorsqu'Eren rentrait. Son cœur battant la chamade et la peur au ventre, Eren passa dans un premier temps la tête et le silence lui répondit. Rentrant entièrement, Eren fut surpris de ne pas avoir croisé ou entendu son père lui gueuler dessus. C'est en allant discrètement dans le salon qu'il vit son père ivre mort dans le salon, ronflant avec grâce. Retenant un soupir de soulagement, le brun ne perdit pas une seconde et se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires. Une fois tous prêt, il descendit doucement les escaliers et à peine fut il arrivé en bas qu'il vit son père se redresser sur le canapé. Ayant une vu parfaite sur les escaliers, son père sauta hors du canapé dans l'espoir de le choper mais c'était trop tard, étant plus prêt de la sortie, Eren se rua sur la porte d'entrée, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer derrière lui. En voyant son meilleur ami sortir en trombe, Armin comprit tout comme son grand père qui fit gronder le moteur. Eren eu tout juste le temps de sauter dans le véhicule que celui-ci s'éloigna à toute vitesse, s'éloignant de la maison des Jäger.

Encore tout tremblant, Eren se laissa aller sur son siège, serrant contre lui son sac de sport qu'il avait utiliser pour mettre ses affaires, ses cours et tout un tas d'autres trucs. Il avait de la chance d'être sportif et surtout que son père soit trop ivre pour pouvoir tenir debout, car sinon, il aurait pus dire adieux à Armin. Remarque, celui-ci aurait appelé la police, chose que jamais son père ne fera, même si Eren fugue - ce qu'il fait déjà, ou disparaissait pendant des mois car, bien qu'alcoolique, il n'en est pas pour autant idiot. Ce n'est pas le plus grand médecin du pays pour rien. Si les policiers interviennent, il finira en prison pour avoir battu son fils pendant cinq ans.

Armin étant assit devant, celui-ci dût se tordre pour pouvoir voir son ami et soupira de tristesse. Même après tout ce temps, Eren avait toujours autant peur de son père. Et malgré ça, il se refusait à en parler à la police par peur de représailles. Il comprenait bien sur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire car Eren n'en a jamais parlé, même avec eux. Et même si ils le savent, ils ne peuvent intervenir car Eren serait capable de mentir et dans ces cas là, c'est Armin et son grand père qui seront accusé pour fausse accusation et faux témoignage. Eren a peut-être l'apparence d'un garçon fort et courageux, dès qu'il s'agissait de son père, il devenait vulnérable comme un nouveau-né.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence plat, rompu uniquement par la respiration toujours un peu saccadée d'Eren qui, peu à peu, se calmait. Et heureusement. Armin ne supportait pas de voir son ami dans un tel état. Il souffrait pour lui. Mais Eren est têtu et refuse qu'on l'aide, soi-disant qu'il ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à lui et son grand père également, seulement... Armin a l'impression qu'il s'agit d'autre chose. Comme si il ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance.

Une fois arrivé, Eren sortit sans un mot du véhicule et se posta sous le regard inquiet des Arlets devant la porte d'entrée de leur maison, attendant d'être avec l'un d'eux pour pénétrer les lieux. Même si Armin et son grand père lui avaient dis maint et maint fois qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui, Eren se refusait à dépasser la limite. Déjà qu'il se trimbalait en sous-vêtement dans leur maison.

Rejoint, donc, par son ami blond qui lui sourit, tout deux montèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci. Bien qu'il la voyait tous les jours et qu'il la connaissait dans les moindre recoins, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la pièce, la redécouvrant un peu plus. Posant son sac au pied du lit de son ami, celui-ci l'informa qu'il allait à la douche et Eren en profita pour sortir ses affaires. En premier lieu, il prit son pyjama qui se résumait à un tee-shirt blanc trop grand qui appartenait à sa mère lorsque celle-ci était enceinte, et à un caleçon, propre. Bien qu'au début, il portait un pantalon de tissu, le plus vieux des Arlets avait fini par le convaincre qu'il pouvait rester en caleçon. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout, Armin se baladait bien tout nu étant petit, qu'il y ait des invités ou non ? Cela le faisait toujours rire. Revenant à la réalité, Eren fini par sortir ses devoirs, soit, son cahier de math, n'ayant qu'un petit exercice de mathématique qu'il décida de faire maintenant afin de pouvoir se concentrer à son recopiage de cours pour le nouveau par la suite. Ayant math, anglais et espagnol le lendemain, Eren décida de recopier les cours de ces trois matières afin que Levi les aient pour demain.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Eren se mit au bureau de son ami et commença son travail. Comme il le pensait, l'exercice était très facile. Pour lui en tout cas. Alors que l'on pourrait croire - même si cela ne se voit pas au premier coup d'œil, qu'Eren se serait plongé dans le sexe, la drogue et l'alcool comme beaucoup de jeune de son âge, le brun, lui, a préféré se consacrer à ses études, comme sa mère qui avant de tomber malade, avait travaillé dur pour obtenir son diplôme d'infirmière. Il voulait, que de là-haut, elle soit fier de lui. C'est pourquoi ceci : exp(x) 0

exp(1) = e

exp(−x) = 1/exp(x)

(exp(x))n = exp(x×n)

exp(0) = 1

exp(x + y) = exp(x)×exp(y)

exp(x)/exp(y) = exp(x−y)

Etait simple pour le brun qui termina le tout en même pas deux minutes. Fermant donc son cahier de mathématique, il préféra commencer par recopier le plus court soit l'anglais. Prenant des feuilles doubles, sa trousse et le cahier en question, Eren se mit au travail, soignant comme à son habitude, son écriture et sa présentation. D'autant plus que Levi l'avait lui même dit : " Et j'aime bien comment tu prends tes cours, c'est propre. ". Il n'allait pas le décevoir. Il ne voulait pas. Figeant son geste un moment, Een fixa la feuille durant un long moment, avant de rougir comme une sainte ni touche. Levi lui avait, indirectement, fait un compliment en affirmant qu'il aimait son écriture. Cela dit, rien de spécial. Alors pourquoi il rougissait bordel de merde ?! Il ne put malheureusement y réfléchir plus longtemps car la porte s'ouvrit sur Armin qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

" A ton tour ".

Lui rendant aussitôt son sourire, ses rougeurs aux joues s'étant fait la malle, Eren se leva et prit son pyjama pour aller ensuite à la douche. Il y resta un bond quart d'heure, profitant du bien être de l'eau sur son corps pour se détendre et vider son esprit avant de sortir de sous la douche, de se sécher, de s'habiller et de rejoindre Armin dans sa chambre. Celui-ci était assit sur son lit et faisait ses devoirs calmement, préférant laisser son bureau à son meilleur ami qui sourit face à cet attention. Retournant donc à son recopiage de cours, Eren - qui était concentré dans son travail, manqua de sursauter lorsqu'Armin prit la parole, s'étant posté par dessus son épaule, curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

" On a des devoirs en anglais ?! "

Se tournant vers son ami blond, il sourit avant de revenir sur sa feuille déjà bien pleine, gardant ses lèvres étiraient.

" Non, je recopie les cours pour Levi, le nouveau. Et comme demain on a anglais, espagnol et Math, je commence par ceux-là, afin qu'il les aient demain. "

La réponse surprit Armin. En général, Eren refusait de faire quelque chose à la place des autres, que ce soit pour un devoir ou pour rattraper un cours. Et là, sans savoir le comment du pourquoi, il recopiait tous les cours depuis le début de l'année et de toutes les matières à un nouveau venu ?! Se penchant un peu plus, Armin posa sa main sur le front de son ami qui se recula sous la surprise, regardant en fronçant les sourcils le blond, se demandant ce qu'il avait à lui toucher le front tout en le regardant comme si il avait en face de lui un alien.

" T'es sûr que t'es pas malade ? " Fini par demander Armin sans se reculer ni décoller sa main de son front à température normal.

" je vais très bien Armin. " Soupira le brun en repoussant gentiment la main de son ami afin de se remettre au travail.

Perplexe, Armin décida tout de même de retourner à son travail, gardant un œil sur Eren. Lorsque ce fut l'heure du repas, Armin et son grand père ne purent s'empêcher de se poser des questions quand à la soudaine bonne humeur d'Eren. Mais après un moment, Armin sourit. Il semblerait que le nouveau ait déclenché quelque chose chez Eren mais que celui-ci ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Du moins, pas encore. Et cela le fit sourire autant que le rassura. Peut-être même que, grâce au nouveau, Eren allait oublier son père , Jean et Mikasa ? En tout cas, il l'espérait.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Armin et Eren retournèrent dans la chambre. Le blond s'allongea sur son lit double, lisant un bouquin tandis qu'Eren se remit à son affaire de recopiage, refusant d'aller au lit tant qu'il n'avait pas fini. Armin sourit malgré lui et les deux meilleurs amis allèrent se coucher peu de temps avant minuit. Et bizarrement, Eren eu hâte d'être à demain pour donner les cours à Levi. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Beaucoup plus vite.

* * *

Reviews, please T-T ?


End file.
